Constellations
by WolvenTemptress
Summary: He's a demon. She's an enigma. She's the one thing he can't explain. It would have been easy if she was simply a human. But how can you deal with Naraku and a beautiful young fey who enchants you with her complicated being without loving her?
1. Chapter 1

Constelations

Constelations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters!!

Chapter1:

Orion leaned back letting the wind blow through her hair. It wasn't often she got to do this. Most of the time, she was rendered immobile by her brothers.

Her pet flew along side her doing as she did. Time travel was one of her favorite things. She smiled and waved her hand opening a dark portal into another timeline.

Sesshomaru felt the change in the air as the wind blew. A strange scent filled his nose as he watched something fly across the sky.

But the demon lord took no notice of it. Why would he? Such trivial matters of stars in the sky mattered not to him. Now, he was looking for his ingrate half-brother and his human companions.

Orion floated in the air watching stars twinkle and blink at her when she smelt smoke. Looking down she saw a small light in a clearing below her.

She glided down hovering just at the top of the trees. There were six down below.

Three humans sat around the fire warming them selves. Two women.

One she could tell was a priestess by the bow and arrow that sat just within reach. The girl was just about her age but maybe a few years younger. She had long black hair that came to her shoulders and deep doe brown eyes. She wore a Tokyo school uniform and had a large yellow back pack. Orion could tell she wasn't from this time. This one was from her time.

The other woman was older. Maybe twenty. She wore a traditional commoner kimono over a demon slayer uniform. Her hair was long even up in a ponytail. Her eyes were dark like bitter chocolate. Behind her sat a large boomerang.

Next to her was a man in monk garbs. He had a golden staff with rings on the circlet part. His purple eyes closed in a on a boy in the miko's lap then to another in a red haori and hakama. The cloth of the fire rat.

He had long black hair with striking golden eyes and a sword sat loosely in his arms and at his shoulder.

The kit in the priestesses lap was fox. He had unruly red hair with striking green eyes. In the huntresses lap was a small neko fire demon.

On the other side of the clearing stood a man. No a demon. He stood proud in a white haori and hakamas. A yellow and purple obi tied around his waist and on the sleeves of his haori were delicate red hexagons. He had long silver white hair that cascaded around him. His eyes were that of deep gold.

His ears were pointed like some of the elves she'd met. On his brow was a majestic purple crescent moon that seemed to match the high magenta stripes on his cheek bones and the ones on his wrists. He looked dangerous and so cold. She spotted two swords at his side. One was made of youki jaki and the other of a fang.

The fang was pure. Her interest caught when it called to her. The demon however didn't notice. He seemed to be in deep conversation or heated argument with the boy in the fire rat cloth.

"So what do we care. She's just a little brat." The miko glared at him.

"Inuyasha!! That's horrible. Rin's just a child!!" The one named Inuyasha shrugged.

"Sesshomaru lost her not us. It's his fault she got kidnapped along with his stupid retainer." Orion nearly gasped when the demon moved and had Inuyasha against a tree.

"Do not think I will not kill you just because you are human, half-breed." Orion watched with interest until she saw Artemus dive down toward them.

"Artemus!! No!!" She commanded but the bird was too quick.

Kagome stood pointing her arrow at the bird but her gaze was directed somewhere else. The arrow lit and flew into the dark forest where another waited for the kill.

The monk and the huntress took action as well as the kit. The neko changed into a larger form and the demon released Inuyasha and drew the demon sword.

"Artemus!!" She held out her arm and the large black hawk landed careful of her claws.

Out of the darkness came a group of horrid looking youki. The small group defended quite well. The battle was over in a few minutes.

Kagome looked up surveying the sky when she saw a black shape shoot across the stars.

"Sango!! Up there!!" Sango nodded and slung her hirakouts into the air with grace.

Orion dodged to the side barely missing. She breathed out coming lower but that was her down fall.

Suddenly she was pulled from her broom and too the ground.

Artemus flew around angrily as her mistress struggled in the demon's arms.

She stopped as a bow a sword and the pointed end of a staff was shifted her way.

"Are you working for Naraku?" The girl hissed. Orion stood her ground in the wrenching hold.

"Who are you!!" Sango growled. But still she did not falter until she felt sharp claws dig into her ribs.

His voice was dark and mysterious making her tingle all over.

"You will answer, wench!" She narrowed her eyes looking up at her broom suspended in the air.

"You, will not insult me demon!" She spun away and jumped onto her ride and was in the air in a few seconds.

"My name is Orion."


	2. Chapter 2

Constelations

Constellations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters!!

Chapter 2:

Orion hid her broom in her closet as she came down the stairs. She could hear her brothers laughing and cutting up. She changed into her PJ's quickly and slid under the covers.

School would start early tomorrow.

Sesshomaru carried his books under his arms as the girls swooned by him. He rolled his eyes then stopped when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted politely.

"So brother. Are you ready for the auditions?" Sesshomaru nodded. He was going to be in the drama production of Romeo and Juliet.

Everyone swore he was a shoo in for Romeo. And because of that almost every girl in the school was trying out.

Orion looked up at the lights and smiled. She walked onto the stage and nodded to the drama teacher Mr. Gregory.

"And you will be trying out as well won't you?" She smiled that smile he knew meant trouble.

"We shall see."

Sesshomaru read the lines again for the twentieth time.

"A light in yonder window to the East and Juliet is the Sun." He froze expecting someone to take the line but there was no sound.

Mr. Gregory sighed and stood when he heard the voice he'd been looking for.

"Romeo."

Sesshomaru froze then continued.

"She speaks. Do I reveal myself or shall I hear more?"

Orion stepped from the curtain facing away from him. But she stood on the balcony where she was elevated and they could truly play it out.

"Why for art thou Romeo? Deny thy father Deny thy name and I shall be yours. Would it matter for a Rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Orion looked down at her make-believe prince. She knew him but he seemed different than the western lord she'd met yesterday in Feudal Japan.

He seemed to be a normal high school student except the fact that he had long silver hair with catching golden eyes. She smirked knowing something might spark but he wouldn't remember her.

"That was wonderful!! You did splendid!!" Mr. Gregory applauded wildly as his brother and Kagome along with the monk and taijiya.

"Hey Sessh? You ready to go?" Sesshomaru nodded and gracefully descended off the stage. Orion watched him as Kagome looked up at her.

"Don't I know you?" Orion smirked. Considering that this girl was a bit older than last night. She'd say about a year older.

"No. Trust me I'm good with faces." Orion slung her bag over her shoulder then looked down at her phone.

"Omigosh!! They're gonna kill me!!" She dashed up the isle waving good-bye to Mr. Gregory.

"I'm sorry!! I have to go!!"

Orion practically flew down the halls past the remaining students and teachers. Tarus was going to go ballistic if she didn't get home before him.

She met out on the sidewalk the group she'd just left.

"Hey!! You!!" She didn't look back as she ran home.

Inuyasha watched beside Miroku.

"Damn the girl can run. We should tell her to try out for the track team!!" Sango and Kagome joined them as well as Sesshomaru.

"I've seen that girl before. Somewhere." Kagome nodded.

"You know Sesshomaru I think I have too."

Orion leapt up the stairs barely finishing dinner when Tarus and Perseus walked through the door.

"Little sister!! Where are you, you stupid cow?!" She froze. They were drunk. She rushed into her room and closed then locked the door feverently. There was no way she would leave her room tonight.

Footsteps could be heard as Thuban and Murzim climbed the stairs and stopped at her door. She could practically feel their intent through the door. Her spine tingled as she cringed. When their shadows left she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Is that what it had come too? When had she begun to fear her brothers so much? She was the youngest out of six. The eldest of brothers was somewhere she didn't know and she missed him dearly.

Saiph was her favorite though she'd never admit it. He had left three years ago and they hadn't heard anything. That was when it all started the violations, the beatings, the fights, alcohol. Everything. The remaining four had become horrible.

The sweet siblings she used to love she now feared. They were monsters. Most of the time she could avoid them but when she couldn't……..she found some way to conceal it the next day.

Saiph had told them to protect her but they didn't. He had asked a lot of things that hadn't been done.

Orion closed her eyes seeing her mother and father. They looked so happy. She was the spitting image of her mother Meissa but just like her father Altair.

She had long black locks that mirrored the night and eyes of blue that her father and Saiph said the gods envied. Her skin was a beautiful cream color and her figure was perfect. She had an hour glass figure and a long slender neck.

They had all been named after stars.

Altair- The flying eagle

Meissa-The shinning one

Saiph- The sword

Tauras- Bull

Acrab-The scorpion

Thubin-The snake

Murzim-The roarer

Then there was Orion Murphrid Phact. Her father had named her Solitary Warrior Dove.

She had no idea why but she did love her name. But he shortened it to just Orion Murphrid. The Solitary Warrior.

She was his favorite and she guessed some of her brother's hate came from that. But she hadn't expected so much. Now she had no idea what they would do but she knew they were predictable.

After they'd left she pulled her broom from her closet and released Artimus from her cage then opened the window.

Right now she wanted to escape. And that's exactly what she'd do.

Sesshomaru sat at the base of the large tree watching his temporary companions eat.  
He pondered on Naraku and what he was going to do to the pest when he found him for kidnapping Rin. If he'd harmed one hair on her head he'd……The Demon Lord stiffened. He felt that strange occurrence as he had those few nights ago.

He looked up as his brother stood drawing his sword. He could see the offender in the sky. She seemed to be just hovering completely unaware of them sitting below her.

His sensitive ears could hear the crack of the miko's bow as she strung an arrow.

Kagome readied to release when a falcon attacked her front. This jarred the girl from her stupor and made her cry out.

She lowered quickly to the ground pulling her cloak around her silk nigh gown and the hood over her head making sure she was well hidden. She landed with soft cat like reflexes watching as the ground tried to dislodge her companion from the girl.

"Get back Kagome!!" The hanyou growl slicing at the bird but his brother stopped him.

"Watch Little brother." They all looked toward where the girl had landed and was holding out her arm.

"Artimus!! That is enough." She hissed out. The bird immediately pulled back and flew toward her and landed on her outstretched arm.

Orion scolded her friend.

"You should know better you silly bird." Artimus squeaked and covered her head with her wing ashamed. Orion continued lecturing the bird until she remembered her audience. She threw the falcon into the air then looked at them.

"Hello. Please excuse her. She's just very protective." She stepped forward when Inuyasha let out a threatening growl. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. You couldn't scare a kitten let alone me." At this the others laughed all except the brother. With him it was a small smirk.

"What did you say?" Orion huffed annoyed and withdrew a small container from the many magic pockets in her cloak.

"Here. This will make those go away." She tossed the ointment to the ground at his feet.

"Don't worry. I won't poison her." She turned to leave when a sword was drawn at her neck. She stared into Sesshomaru's cold eyes. They were so different than the one she'd met in the theatre.

"Who are and who do you work for?" Orion faced him head on.

"I'm my own." She moved from the sword but he persisted.

"You will answer." She smirked beneath her hood when he suddenly thrust her to the ground as Artimus came sweeping over him.

Her hood fell and he was caught staring into her beautiful blue eyes. She seemed to be wearing only a small black thing that looked like a slip. Sleep wear he guessed? He didn't care right now though. He wanted answers and he would get them.

Orion found herself bound and tied then thrown over the back of the dragon while the small kit carried her broom and her falcon flew high above calling out for her.

"Really!! Untie me at once!!" She demanded but the demon and the humans ignored her.

"Oh for heaven sake!!" she huffed and stilled herself. This was not doing well.

Artimus squeaked as her mistress was thrown over the great beasts back.

Orion felt her stomach clench when the strange little caravan stopped at a large gate. She didn't bother to look up as she was lifted once again then thrown over the big demon's shoulder.

"Okay!! What am I a sack of potatoes!! Geez!! Be gentle!!" She growled as he walked along.

She was really getting annoyed with this guy. She settled for leaning her elbows on his lower back then watching the kit practically play with her broom.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shippou looked at her surprised that she'd spoken to him.

"That is not a toy." She looked at her broom then back at him.

"What is it?" She smiled but it was quickly taken away when she was dropped on the hard marble floor of a very large room.

"OUCH!!" She hissed and glared up into his golden orbs.

"You are down right cruel you know that?" He ignored her then turned to the others.

"She will remain here. You may go to your rooms for now but return in an hour." Kagome nodded picking up Shippou.

Orion watched as they left her. She took this time to survey her surroundings.

She stood in a large throne room of white marble that had spider webs of gold in the walls floors and majestic pillars. She looked up to see a domed ceiling with a fierce painting of a large white dog standing over a cliff that overlooked a large army. She looked back and saw the large chair where no doubt the lord sat and a chair on either side of him. One meant for the queen and the other for his heir.

She sighed then looked up as Artimus flew in.

"Oh you clever little bird!!" Artimus squeaked as the sharp claws ripped through her ropes.

"Thank you dear. Now to get my broom." She looked around the room then whistled. Her broom sailed through the halls quietly until it passed Sesshomaru's room.

Sesshomaru opened his door to see the object fly past toward the throne room.

"Inuyasha!!" He bellowed. His brother and companions burst from their rooms and followed his fast persuit down the hall. As they entered the girl had just mounted the broom and was lifting off the ground.

"You will not move." Sesshomaru growled.

Orion smiled.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. But I'm not coming down till I feel safe."

Sesshomaru growled in anger.

"You will obey wench!!"

Her blue eyes took on a deathly cold icy blue.

"You will not call me wench again. I have a name." She folded her arms defiantly.

Kagome looked up trying to hide her laughter at the whole thing.

"Sesshomaru. Just let her stay up there." Orion nodded happily as Sesshomaru walked to his throne and sat. The others simply sat on the floor watching her.

"What am I a prize steak? Quit staring at me!" She watched as the fire-neko bristled and changed then leapt into the air. Orion raised an eyebrow then smirked.

"A challenge? How interesting." She moved swiftly to the right as did the cat.

The game continued for a good while with the others watched below.

"How is she flying Kagome?" Shippou asked. Orion smirked then ducked as Kirara jumped over her making her spin.

"Easy fire cat." She growled twisting over in a circle then back up. Kirara then had an idea. She stopped in mid air and dropped like a rock. Orion watched in curiousity then slowly desended lifting the broom at a vertical angle to where she leaned on it.

"You are a very sneaky feline." She leaned down and brushed her fingers over the cat's white furred stomach.

"But……" She pulled back as the cat jumped up to roar at her. She was back in the air laughing.

"Not sneaky enough." Sesshomaru growled. This was getting annoying.

"Enough. You will answer our questions." Orion sighed and lay down on her broom like it was a couch.

"Oh alright."

"What are you?" Shippou asked eagerly.

"I'm…..well an enigma."

Kagome stood and watched the bird.

"And the bird? What is he?"

Orion lifted her fingers at Artimus.

"A bird. My friend. Her name is Artimus." Inuyasha was listening quietly for once.

"Who do you work for?" Orion laughed amused.

"No one. I am my own." This time it was the demon. Sesshomaru's eyes were fierce and held fire.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" She turned over to look at him.

"Does this face look like it would lie?" At this the others busrt out in laughter.

"You have my word. I am not lying." Sessomaru didn't seem satisfied though.

"Where are you from?"

Orion hesitated. "You should ask the miko. She will know. I'm sorry that is all I can tell you without damaging the time stream."

The hunter spoke up next.

"Perhaps we started on the wrong foot as you say Kagome?"

Orion nodded and came slowly down.

"We don't mean to be rude. We have to be careful. Our enemy is cunning." Orion nodded holding to her broom and letting Artimus land on her arm.

"I am Sango. I am the last of the demon slayer village." Orion nodded as the monk stepped forward.

"And I am a humble monk. Miroku. Tell me would you bear me the honor of bearing my….." Before he could finish he was knocked over the head by Sango.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." Orion smiled then looked at the hanyou.

"I'm Inuyasha. And that jerk over there is my half-brother Sesshomaru." She noted that he enfisized the word half.

Then the miko stepped forward with the young kit.

"I'm Kagome. I'm supposedly a miko and this is Shippou. He's a fox demon." Orion nodded then bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you. Let me properly introduce myself."

"My name is Orion Murphrid Phact. And as I have told you, I am an enigma." They nodded smiling at her.

She looked at Sesshomaru then bowed lowly.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Lord Sesshomaru." She turned to the others.

"But I am afraid I must be leaving. Time grows short." She lifted into the air beside her bird and waved her arm.

"Will you come back?" She looked down to see the kit looking up at her. She smiled. He was a master of mischief like she was. Yes she would return. And she would return with more knowledge of them and perhaps some gifts.

"Perhaps." She turned to the opening.

"Artimus." The bird flapped her wings twice and flew forward. Orion waved back at her new friends and returned home.

She slid in her window and into her bed. She heard nothing which meant they were all asleep.

Tomorrow she would leave before they awoke.

Dawn came all too soon for her. She crept to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She sighed knowing she'd have to use her magic to dry her hair or risk waking them.

She pulled her towel around her closely and raced into her room. She pulled out a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of low-rise blue-jeans.

She put on black eye shadow and mascara then pulled her curly hair up in a high ponytail. The last thing she put on was a black choker that had a spirit star on it. Like the shinning North Star. Her father had given it to her when she was ten.

She grabbed her bag and walked gently down the stairs careful not to make a sound. Just as she reached the door Tauras grabbed her wrist.

"Going somewhere?" She felt her breath hitch as she smelt the beer on his breath.

"I….I have to go to school." He laughed waking the others.

"Hey Murzim? She says she's got to go to school." His words slurred all over the place.

"Oh? So the little princess thinks she's better than us? Why don't we show her what she gets for thinking that?" Taurus smirked then frowned when she pulled away.

"I'm…..I'll be late. I have to……" Taurus back-handed her across the face then laughed.

"Don't you speak unless spoken to bitch." Orion touched her cheek holding tears back. Tauras began laughing and joking as Acrab and Thubin awoke.

"Yeah teach her a lesson, brother!!" Orion turned and wrenched the door open and flew out. She had to run. She reached the school in record time still holding back tears.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha tried to dodge a smack from Sesshomaru but missed terribly. The two were acting more like brothers now. She enjoyed it.

Sesshomaru looked up as he saw her running down the hall.

"Hey look!!" Miroku had seen her too. But she paid them no mind.

Sesshomaru had the sudden urge to comfort her but he faught it. He didn't know her well. He'd barely seen her at all since five-hundred years ago. He shook his head. No!! It was her!!

"Hanyou. Miko. Do you not recognize her?" Kagome took a double take as well as her boyfriend.

"It's her." Sesshomaru nodded and followed her into the theatre.

Orion walked out on stage completely unaware of her audience.

"Is it possible for once that you could think of some one else besides yourself!! Am I nothing to you? It's not my fault father is dead!! Do you wish me dead instead of him? Am I no longer your sister but just some girl or thing you can toss from one another?"

She took a breath and swung around as tears filled her vision.

"Saiph told you to take care of me and yet you treat me like a common whore!! It's not my fault!!" Her voice told volumes. She dropped to her knees crying and helpless.

"It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my….." Sesshomaru looked at the others in confusion then backed away. The others nodded and did the same. It was her own to deal with not theirs.

Orion sat down in her drama class and pulled out her notebook. She had been sketching a picture of Sesshomaru all day. The western lord she had to add.

She touched the picture gingerly. He was so cold. She would have to think on a gift for him.

Mr. Gregory watched his star pupil. He could see her face was marred by a nasty bruise. He looked up to see Sesshomaru come in.

"Yes?"

Sesshomaru scanned the room and his gaze landed on Orion.

"Do we have rehersals today?" He nodded.

"Thank you." Orion watched as he turned tail and left quickly. What was that all about?

Kagome sat in the audience with Inuyasha as Sesshomaru practiced his lines. Then Mr. Gregory stopped him.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"This is not going to be a normal Romeo and Juliet. We are going to play it by ear. The story line will be the same but not all of it. Now, Orion and Sesshomaru."

The two stepped forward.

"I want to see what the death scene will play out as. But start with Romeo dying first." Orion nodded as Sesshomaru dropped to the floor holding her against him. She was shocked to say the least. His arms held her tightly to him like he would never let go.

Orion conjured up everything she had and let her tears fall dramatically.

"No." She cried into his chest.

"My Romeo!! Please don't go!!" She pulled back holding onto his shirt.

One of his arms loosened and caressed her cheek.

"It was me? Wasn't it?" She looked into his eyes.

"You? Only you my love. You cannot leave me!! Not here!! This dreadful place!!" Sesshomaru smiled softly at her. Orion had to admit he was a very good actor.

"My love, grant me one last request?" She looked at him confused. She went with it.

"Anything for you. Name it and it shall be yours." He looked up at her and smirked.

"Let this lowly servant have one last taste of his mistresses sweet lips." Orion froze and glared at him then looked at Mr. Gregory.

He nodded encouraging her.

"Is that all? You wish of nothing else?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Only your lips to claim one last time." Orion wanted to smack him!! She leaned down to his lips begrudgingly. Then to her relief her cell phone began to ring. She pulled back and looked apologetically at Mr. Gregory.

"Sorry. My Brother needs me at home." She grabbed her bag and took off. Saddly Sesshomru was right behind her.

"Where are you going?"

She spun around to look at him in surprise.

"What are you doing following me?" Sesshomaru smirked casually and strode up to stand in front of her.

"No. I live this way as well." She rolled her eyes.

"Now where are you going?" Her blue eyes closed then opened again as if clearing her mind.

"I'm going home." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm. Orion swung around and pulled away.

"How dare you!!" She pushed away and took off to her house. She didn't want to stick around him. He was starting to confuse her.

Orion threw her bag on her bed then rushed back out. She was headed to the hospital where her mother was.

She smiled at the flourist.

"Hello Penny." Penny looked up and smiled back. Orion was a regular customer.

"Going to see your mom again?" Orion nodded looking at the large flower arrangements.

"It's her birthday today." Penny nodded pulling out a large bouquet of tiger lilies out from the back.

"Well here they are. Fresh as always." Orion nodded taking in their sweet scent.

"They're beautiful. She'll love them." Penny nodded as Orion wrote out a check.

"Tell her I said Hello and Happy Birthday." She nodded and carried her package out and down the street to the hospital.

"Hello Orion." Orion looked at Nurse Grace.

"Hey Grace. How's she doin'?" Grace looked toward the door of her mother's room.

"Better. She got up and walked around her room then took a short stroll down in the hospital garden. She let me curl her hair and do her make-up and she even got dressed by herself."

Orion beamed. This was good. It meant her mother was doing better.

"That's wonderful." Grace nodded and walked with her to the doorway.

"She's been looking forward to your visit all week."

Orion held the flowers delicately in front of her.

"Mama?" Her mother turned in her chair from the window and looked at her daughter.

"Is that my little girl?" She sat up straighter when she saw the flowers.

"Who are those for?" She said it with a voice of indifference but Orion knew better. She loved flowers.

"They're for you. From Daddy and me." The older woman broke into a wide smile.

"Well put them over there by the bed so I can see them when I wake up!!" Orion nodded and did so muttering a small spell to the flowers to keep them fresh and beautiful.

She only did this every once in a while or the doctors would get suspicious.

"Save grace wilt at slow pace."

It was simple and corny but it worked. She turned and took the seat on the other side of the window.

"So how are you mama?" Meissa turned her gaze to the outside.

"I miss your father. When is he coming?" Orion tried to hide her sorrow.

"He's just been busy. He misses you too." Meissa nodded folding her hands.

"And how are your brothers? Are they being good? They can be such monsters sometimes. But are they doing their homework? Their chores?"

Orion nodded.

"Yeah. They are mom."

She watched as the sunlight played with her mother's gray streaked hair. Her face was worn with smile wrinkles and face marks. They could have been twins if her mother looked younger.

Orion smiled thinking of what used to be. Meissa talked as if she and her brothers were still young. The doctors had created this illusion when her father had died.

After the funeral she had been okay. Just regular mom then a month passed and she began to forget things and then she fainted one day and when she woke up she didn't remember anything.

The doctors had said that her memories would come back in time but that never happened. They had even said it was safe for her to come home but Orion had said no to that. Her mother was not going to be involved in the home life. She could be safe here. She was safe here and she would stay here.

"Do you have a crush on anyone dear? What about that Erick boy?" Orion rolled her eyes.

Erick Thomson had been her crush since kindergarden. He'd always picked on her but when she turned fifteen he couldn't stay away. They'd been together for a year until she caught him cheating with the head cheerleader.

"No. He's not very nice but we're still friends."

"Oh. That's nice dear. You had better get to bed. It's getting late. Make sure you do your homework." Orion stood and leaned down.

She wrapped her arms around her mother's frail body and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Shinning One." Meissa smiled and for a moment remembered.

"I love you as well my little Warrior." Orion smiled and walked to the door.

"Sleep my mother of the stars."

REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Constellations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters!!

Chapter 3:

Orion sighed for the millionth time that day.

"Inuyasha. No matter how many times you poke it, it is not going to come alive or dissect itself."

The silver haired boy looked up at her.

"Well?" She growled in frustration and handed him the scapel.

"Dissect the frog." Her voice was cold.

"Why can't you do it?" He whined. Her blue eyes danced in humor.

"Because I did it last year and I'm your tutor not your partner so dissect the damn frog!!"

Inuyasha jumped back from her when she yelled at him. Half the class looked up at her.

"Oh just forget it!!"

She threw her hands up in frustration and shoved her things in her bag then hefted it over her shoulder. She stormed from the class and into the hall. Inuyasha was left standing there alone.

Kagome looked up when she saw a familiar face storm past. She touched Sango.

"What's up Kags?" Kagome motioned toward the door. Sango nodded and put her things away. They had been finished for quite a while.

"Let's go."

Sesshomaru walked down the sidewalk holding a black umbrella. His perephial vision caught sight of a head of black hair. It had been a week since their last encounter if you didn't count rehersals. He smirked watching her run down the walk through the pouring rain.

Was she really that stupid? He began walking toward her when he saw Kagome and Sango following. Inuyasha was on his way with the monk as well.

"Why do you think she's running?" He heard Sango ask. Kagome shook her head.

"Don't know but I know something's wrong."

Sesshomaru smirked and used his demon speed. He would know what this strange enigma of a woman was doing out in the pouring rain.

Orion kept herself running until she couldn't anymore and she was soaked. She stopped and leaned on the oak tree in the middle of the park. Her bag lay strewn about her feet. It was however protected by a nifty spell. She leaned against the tree but still she was getting soaked.

Then she no longer felt the rain pouring down on her. She looked up to see golden eyes, white hair, and a black umbrella.

"You are going to get sick little witch."

"What do you want?" He looked at her like was annoyed.

"You are out in the rain. Clearly you have hit your head."

"Well you can go now. The show's over." He picked up her bag and looked at it.

"Why is your bag still dry?" She looked up at him horrified.

"It's….uhhhh….water proof." He smirked deciding to play along.

"Come. You're soaked." She glared at him.

"I'm perfectly fine on my own." She grabbed her bag and began to walk away when he grabbed her and flipped her over his shoulder.

"What..the!! Put me down!!!" she cried as he walked further from the school.

"Sesshomaru!!!" But he wasn't listening. Soon they came upon a large house and Sesshomaru however curtiously carried her in and flopped her on the couch.

She glared up at him.

"That was highly unnessecary!!" He smirked and turned then walked out of the room and came back with a large T-shirt of his.

"Here. Put this on." He threw it at her then walked into the kitchen.

"What. Afraid I'll runaway?" She turned her back to him and stripped careful to make sure he didn't see anything. She turned to look at him when she had the T-shirt fully on. He stood holding a hot mug of tea.

"Your clothes. I'll wash them." He took them from her even if she said no.

She sat down and waited for him to come back. He threw her a blanket.

"Why are you helping me?" Sesshomaru lifted the curtain to look outside.

"You were out in the rain. That was not sensible. I don not want to have to kiss a sick Juliet in the play next week." She glared at him and drank her tea.

"Who said I'd ever kiss you!!" He smirked and stood setting his own mug down. He leaned down bracing himself on the arms of the chair and caging her with his own body.

"You don't have a choice." She glared at him more.

"You're in my bubble space." She held her hand in his face. He growled pulling back.

"When my clothes are done. I'm going home." She turned her face away from him angrily.

Who did he think he was!! No one could just claim her. She wouldn't allow it.

It didn't take long. When she had dressed she grabbed her bag. But she stopped at the door.

"Sesshomaru……?" He looked at her. His golden eyes shimmering with annoyance.

"Uh……Thanks for your help." She turned and ran.

Sesshomaru watched her through the window. He wouldn't give up that easily. She wouldn't be able to resist him.

Orion opened the front door quietly. She shut the door just the same when someone grabbed her hair.

"No!!" She screamed when Tauras hit her in the stomach. She fell to the floor only to be wrenched back up and held close to Murzim. He licked her ear then laughed as she flinched away. She saw Acrab in the back coming with a knife. She struggled violently when he appeared in front of her.

"Let's see exactly what our little sister is hiding shall we boys?" She felt the cut of the knife and bit in another scream. She could feel her blood running down her stomach as they tore the shirt and her bra loose without thought of cutting her more.

"Thubin!! Stop!! Please!!" She was silenced when he hit her hard across the face busting her lip.

"Shut-up!!" Murzim's nails cut into her arms painfully and she cried out when Thubin ripped off her jeans and she was pushed to the floor.

"Tauras!! Don't!! Ahhhh!!!!" She bit her lips as they jerked her around and bit at her skin as if they loved her.

"No!! Let me go!! Please!!" She howled but Thubin smacked her hard knocking her senseless.

Her blue eyes closed in pain and she blocked it out. She could see her father's face in her mind's eye. He was smiling and reaching for her. She tried to run but she was bound. Then another force hit her and she woke.

Everything was still around her. She sat up painfully and looked around. Her brother's were all knocked out on the floor around her.

She looked down to see she was bruised and tears came to her eyes. She slowly got to her feet and stumbled to her room.

When she reached it she collapsed on her bed a cry mess. Turning over she pointed at the door and made it slam shut then lock.

Her tears blurred her vision as she fell into unconciousness.

It had been a week since she'd last been seen. Orion had missed a week of classes and for some reason they were all worried.

"I just wonder if she's……O my gosh!! There she is!!" Kagome pointed at a girl who was at the check out counter.

"Orion!!" The girl looked up at them.

"Oh Kagome. Sango." They stoped when they saw the bruises on her face.

"What happened." Orion stiffened.

"It's nothing. I just had an accident that's all. No big deal." Sango looked at her suspiciously.

"So you had to be gone for a week?" Orion nodded grabbing her things.

"Yes well I have to go. I'll see you guys next week!!" She walked away rather quickly for the other two girls.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Yeah we just saw Orion. She looks pretty bad." Sango switched hands grabbing the milk.

"No I don't think it was an accident. She had bruises on her arms. Yeah. Alright. We'll meet you guys there."

Sesshomaru hung up his phone. She was hurt? Somehow his demon growled at the idea. How had she gotten hurt and why hadn't she told anyone? He growled when he caught her scent. It was moving fast. He took off after her to see her go into her home then a light in the upstairs came on.

He could see a tree next to her window and took his chance.

Her window was open. She seemed to be packing things into a long black cloak. She was dressed in a pair of black pants with black knee high boots and a black long sleeve shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her make-up was black as always.

She pulled the cloak around her then went to her closet and pulled out a long broom. He remembered the old battered one she'd had last time. This one was new. The bristles were all one length and the wood was a deep cherry wood with elegant carvings of the sun moon and stars on it.

She then opened another door he hadn't noticed before and a familiar bird flew in.

Artimus was its name. He remembered. So she was going back. He watched as a large black hole opened in her room and she stepped in. He smirked.

He had a lot to do before she got back.

Orion let the cool air run over her. She had missed it here. Artimus flew by her in delight as she went lower.

She needed to find…..Wait!!

She heard a scream. Looking down she saw a woman holding a small bundle and dragging a young boy behind her. Further back she saw a man fighting off a large demon.

She swooped down and came in front of the woman when another demon showed up.

"Human flesh!! What a tasty treat!!" The demon came forward but was stopped by the woman. Now the boy held the small crying bundle and the woman fought against the ugly troll.

Orion watched from the tree line as the demon was destroyed by a blast of white light and soon the man came back.

"Are you alright?" The woman nodded exhausted and fell into his arms. She was a mess of tears. The boy hugged his father still holding his sibling.

"Daddy!! Look out!!" He screamed. The man barely had time to react when another demon came forward.

"Get behind me!!" He ordered but suddenly they were saved.

"Hey ugly!!" Orion growled holding out her hands.

"Pick on someone your own size!!" She shot a long line of blue out knocking him out.

"Artimus!!" She called. The bird flew in and landed next to the family.

"Who…who are you?" Orion looked at them through her hood. Her eyes widened. It wasn't possible.

In front of her stood her father and her mother.

She nearly fainted on the spot but stopped herself. It wouldn't do any good to have them see her face.

Orion lowered her arms slightly and faced her father.

"I am named Orion. Who might you be brother and sisters of the moon?" The family seemed to stand straighter when she spoke of their heritage.

"This is my wife Meissa, My sons Saiph and Tauras, And I am called Altair." She bowed traditionally.

"You saved us. I thank you." She nodded as her mother conjured a small fire and a few logs to sit on.

"It was nothing." Artimus squeaked as she landed next to her. Orion wanted to laugh as she watched Saiph eye the bird curiously. But it looked more like he was deciding wether or not to eat him.

"Your bird is very calm." Orion looked up at Meissa.

"Yes. Her name is Artimus." She looked at Saiph.

"It is alright little one. She doesn't bite." Meissa smiled and pushed her son towards the stranger. Orion remembered her mother could read your aura. It was as if she could practically read minds. Apparently she was specified as 'safe'.

Artimus squeaked playfully and flapped her wings as Saiph stroked her head.

He smiled happily as Orion watched him.

"He is very handsome." Meissa smiled and blushed.

"Thank you. He takes after his father." She nodded staring into the fire.

"So where are you from?" She looked up at her father's voice. She had almost forgotten what it sounded like. It was deep and soothing. She had missed him.

"Far, far away. " Altair noticed her dodge and nodded. If she didn't wish to reveal about her past she didn't have too.

"What brings you hear then?" Orion considered her answer.

"I just wanted to get away." She moved over as Saiph crawled up beside her to pet Artimus more.

"So…Where are you from?" Meissa looked at her husband who nodded.

"The North Continent. We were running from a great danger." Orion nodded remembering this story.

They had run from an evil darkness that had spread their clans apart destroying everything. She had been glad to know she wasn't there to live it. But this was different.

She stiffened when she felt a voice whisper across her skin. She looked out from her hood but nothing was there.

She closed her eyes blocking out everything and the voice became more pronounced.

'Watch over them.' It was soft and gentle. But it came again.

'They need you Warrior child.' She opened her eyes again but nothing was there.

The family before her looked at her worriedly.

"Sorry. I sort of blanked for a moment." She looked over as Saiph seemed to be dozing.

"Saiph. Darling come over….." Orion held up her hand for a moment. She gently pulled him into her lap and carried him to Altair.

"Thank you." They both whispered. She only nodded then braced herself against a tree.

"I will keep watch. Sleep." Meisssa smiled at her thankfully. Soon they were both fast asleep as Orion watched over them.

Orion smirked as Saiph ran ahead and Meissa called him back sternly.

"Saiph!! Get back here!! That's very dangerous!! Saiph!!" She looked at Altair for help.

"Saiph!! Do as you're told!!" Saiph stopped and looked back at his father who was glaring at him.

"Yes father." The boy hung his head and walked back slowly and they continued on. Orion reached out with her senses to make sure they were out of any relative danger. She stopped suddenly when she felt it.

"Stop." But at first they didn't hear her.

"Stop!!" She growled. They turned to look at her when a large pack of wolves appeared. She moved to stand beside Altair who clenched his fists together.

"Hey you!!" She looked at the head who had black hair pulled back in a ponytail and ice-blue eyes like her own.

"You're trespassing!!" She glared at him.

"We are merely moving along. Please allow us to pass." She spoke calmly but two other wolves stepped forward angrily.

"How dare you not show respect to Koga of the Wolf Tribe!!" She looked at the head wolf then bowed though she wanted to literally kill the wolf inside.

"Forgive me. I was unaware." She looked up to see him smirking.

"That's better. Where're you headed?" At this Altair stepped forward.

"The village of Edo." Koga's face lit up.

"Really? Then we'll join you!!" Orion wanted to slap him. This was not going to end well.

Orion walked along beside Saiph silently watching as the wolves ran around behind Koga like love sick teenagers.

"Come on humans!!" He called ahead. She looked over at her parents and decided to put a stop to this.

She stopped suddenly in the middle of the road. And just as she thought the wolves stopped too.

"Hey!! What's the big idea!!" Koga complained. He watched as she put her hands on her hips.

"We need to rest, Koga." The wolf demon glared at her.

"We don't stop until I say so wench." At this Orion bristled.

"Then you're just gonna have to keep going because I'm not moving another inch. Either that or we get some horses." Koga snorted and crossed his arms angrily.

"And how do you suppose we get horses?" She smirked and whistled.

Artimus flew down to her and squeaked.

"Find a village." Koga wanted to rip her to shreds. What was he a common dog? Mutt-face?

"Fine."

Orion nodded as Meissa sat down and Saiph plopped right next to her.

"Thank you for making him stop." Orion nodded.

"He needs a good whack on the head." At this Saiph broke into histerics. Orion smiled then looked up at the sky.

"It'll be dark soon. We'll have to stop." Altair informed behind her. She looked up and nodded.

"And with the horses we'll probably be staying not far from here."

She turned to look at Artimus who was fluttering around as Saiph tried to catch her.

"Don't tire yourself out, son." Altair chided.

A few hours later Ginta and Hakkaku returned with three fresh horses. And as Altair had predicted it was already sunset.

"We camp here." Koga ordered. Orion rolled her eyes as if to say 'Thank you captain obvious.'

She looked across the fire at Saiph who seemed to be trying to keep himself clean. She smirked. Saiph had always been sort of a neat freak.

"Saiph?" she stood. He looked up at her.

"Why don't you and I go bathe?" He beamed up at her then looked at his father timidly. Altair nodded.

"Be careful." She nodded grabbing Saiph's hand like he used to do to her.

"Alright then. Let's go."

They walked together toward the river singing songs Orion knew.

"Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall." Saiph took over until he saw the river.

"We're here!!" She laughed as he quickly pulled off his clothes and jumped in.

She watched him for a moment then remembered she needed a bath as well. But she stopped. She had forgotten her bruises. For the past days she had not taken off her cloak and no one knew what she looked like. She sighed deciding she really needed a bath.

Taking off her cloak she said a concealment spell and disrobed joining her brother in the water.

She didn't take long. But that was partly because she used magic to clean her hair and body. It was exactly like shampoo and conditioner as well as body soap. She breathed in as the water soothed her joints and made the burning pain stop.

Saiph was getting dressed as she came out and wrapped her cloak around her.

"Saiph. You can go play over there behind those bushes but stay close alright?" He nodded understanding her modesty.

As she dressed she pulled a clean dress from the folds of her cloak and renewed her boots.

The dress was long sleeve and came down to her knees dropping to the top of her collar bone in the front and to below the shoulder blades in the back.

She put her boots back on then dried her hair magically as always.

Then she pulled out her mother's necklace and a large black clip.

She weaved the necklace through the teeth and the swept her hair up tightly only leaving her short bangs swept over her eye.

She folded her other clothes and put them away then began to pick up Saiph's things when she heard him cry out.

"Saiph!!" He emerged from the bushes urgently.

"Come look!! There's a girl!!"

Orion began to scold him.

"You should know better than to watch a woman while she's…." He cut her off by grabbing her hand.

"No!! No!! She's not bathing!! Come on I'll show you!!" She let him drag her along toward the far end of the bank toward a figure that looked like a small log.

"See!!" He pointed but she ran forward to the side of the small child.

"Oh my."

The girl lay face down in the mud. Her brown black hair stuck to her splayed every where. The colors of her checkered kimono were barely identifiable. She seemed to be unconscious but hurt badly. She had bruises and cuts all over her but the largest one was on her forehead.

"Saiph. Go back and get my cloak and your clothes. Quickly." Saiph nodded and took off then was back in a flash.

Orion took the cloak and positioned it in her arms.

"Now, do you know how to do a levitation spell?" He nodded vigorously.

"Okay. Say the spell and point to her then gently lower her into the cloak. Gently now."

He concentrated and raised his arms and the girl at the same time then slowly lowered her as told.

When she was safely in her arms, Orion pulled the cloak tightly around her then held her securely and stood from her crouched position.

"Alright. Come one now." She nodded to Saiph who ran ahead.

"Mother!! Father!!"

He called as they walked into the large camp. The wolf pack and her family looked up to see their son followed by a beautiful young girl with long ebony locks and bright blue eyes carrying another child.

"Saiph? Who is this woman and where is Orion?" Orion smiled as she sat her bundle down close to the warmth of the fire.

"Meissa, Altair. I am Orion." She pointed out as she lifted the girl into her lap.

"He found her on the bank of the river. She's unconscious." Meissa nodded taking her out of Orion's arms.

Orion was about to continue when Koga stepped into the circle.

"You look like…..but are you two related?" Orion stiffened then shook her head.

"No. We're not. Did you need something?" He shook his head still trying to get a grasp on things.

"Oh uh….we leave early so get some rest. I don't wanna hear any complaining."

She rolled her eyes again then turned to Meissa who was busy cleaning the girl up and dressing her in clean clothes.

"She has a fever but her wounds are minor. The cut on her forehead will need stitches." Orion nodded as she made sure she had fully cleaned her cloak then wrapped the girl in it again.

"Keep her warm. When we reach Edo the priestess can help."

Orion stood and took her place at the base of one of the trees.

"Sleep." They nodded as the wolf pack crowded in.

"You should sleep." She heard Koga say from the other side of the tree.

"I'm fine." She heard him chuckle.

"What you don't trust me to keep your little family safe?"

She held back a growl.

"Koga, I trust you about as far as I can throw you." She crossed her arms then looked ahead as Artimus settled in a perch above her.

"Whatever human."

Orion awoke to a soft nudge by one of the wolves. She looked around to see the others getting up and packed.

Standing she walked over to the little girl when she heard her groan slightly. She looked up at Meissa.

"She's been making a few noises since dawn. Saiph's been watching her. I think he has a crush on her." Orion hid a laugh as Meissa blushed looking at her little boy. Like father like son.

"Hey!! Hurry up!!" They both turned to see Koga waiting for them as Altair and Saiph mounted two of the three horses. Little Tauras sat in front of his big brother gurgling happily.

Orion scooped up the girl and followed Meissa to the third horse.

"I'll carry her for now." Orion nodded pulling her broom from her cloak.

"And I shall fly."

She walked towards Koga holding her broom. He smirked seeing his chance for a smart comment.

"What ya gonna do? Sweep the path before we walk." She smiled politly and leaned on her broom her legs thrown over one side riding like a lady.

She fixed a stray piece of hair then looked down at him and his pack.

"No Koga-sama. I'm going to fly."

Artimus swooped down low over them squeaking to be on the move again.

Orion flew higher up as they drew closer when Koga stopped to hear someone scream.

She was down in a moment when she saw the girl running away from the path.

"No!!"

She flew low and dropped to the ground and jerked the girl around.

"It's alright!!"

She was silenced as the child threw herself into her arms and cried heavily.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru? Where's Lord Sesshomaru!!" Orion pulled her closer rocking back and forth.

"Hush now. We'll see him soon." She stood slowly pulling her tightly then mounting her broom again.

"Artimus!! My cloak if you will!!"

Artimus snatched the cloak and dropped it to her master.

"Thank you." She pulled it around her and the girl then flew higher.

"Let's go!! We got a deadline!!" She shouted moving faster. The sun was quickly going down it seemed and they wouldn't be able to find Sesshomaru in the dark.

At this Meissa, Altair, and Saiph picked up catching the wolves.

"Hurry up!! If I know my daughter she won't stop any time soon!!" Altair called racing after her. Thankfully most of them heard nothing of the 'daughter' part.

Orion decreased altitude and slowed down as the girl whimpered.

"Are you well young one?"

The girl looked up at her with big brown eyes.

"Rin's name is Rin." Orion smiled.

"That's very pretty Rin. My name is Orion." Rin smiled and snuggled closer.

"Rin is tired. Rin misses Sesshomaru-sama." Orion nodded and wrapped her arm tighter around her.

"Hold on. Soon."

She sped up with the group below her. A moment later she felt Rin cough horribly then fall limp against her. She looked down then around for Artimus. Something was wrong.

"Artimus!! Find him!!"

Meissa heard Orion yell and sped up.

"Altair. We must hurry. Something is wrong."

Her husband nodded and urged his horse on.

"Keep up Saiph."

Kagome hummed happily beside Sango. Inuyasha walked with Shippou on his shoulder and Miroku beside him and the ever present Sesshomaru, ahead as usual.

She noticed suddenly that Sesshomaru had stopped and was looking up. Inuyasha too had stopped but he looked ahead to see Koga and his pack along with three riders coming in full speed.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru's gaze as a familiar form began to lower holding a small girl to her.

"Kagome!! Sesshomaru!!" She yelled running toward them. Artimus began screeching loudly to get attention as her master neared the demon.

"Please!! She needs help!!" Sesshomaru looked down at the small child and his eyes widened.

Orion had found Rin.

Orion picked Rin up softly and presented her to the miko.

"You found…." Kagome was speechless.

How was that even possible? Naraku was so well hidden know one knew where to find him. She doubted he'd have just let Rin go. But then how did she escape?

Orion turned to face her family and the wolves. She bowed to Koga.

"We thank you for your hospitaility Koga-sama. I hope we shall meet again." She turned then felt him whiz past her and stand before Kagome holding her hands.

"I've come to see my woman."

Orion spun around to see Kagome blushing madly and Inuyasha being held back by the monk.

"Get outta here you ratty wolf!!"

Orion held back a laugh. The scene was quite comical. That was until Sesshomaru growled angrily. Koga and the others looked at the Taiyouki.

"Cease your petty quarrels. We need to make haste."

Koga tried to retort but Kagome stopped him by taking her hands from his.

"I'm sorry Koga but Sesshomaru is right. We need to get back." She stepped away and toward Inuyasha.

"It was good seeing you again Koga." Inuyasha bent down and Kagome climbed on his back and they took off after The Lord and The fire cat.

Koga went to follow but Orion stopped him. She held her broom before her and glared at him.

"That would be a very bad decision." Koga stared at her then backed off angrily.

"Tell Kagome I said I'll be back." With that said he took off into the air like hellfire was behind him and his pack followed loyal as always.

Orion turned to her family who were staring down at her.

"Well? Aren't we going with them?" Altair asked watching the inu-tachi getting further and further away.

Orion looked at him then smiled.

"We better get going then." Orion nodded and waited until they were out of sight before she mounted her broom again. Artimus flew around her in a hurried manner.

"Alright. Go ahead. Tell them I'm on my way." Artimus fluttered then took off. 'Just don't show them what you can really do.' Orion thought watching her companion then flying forward.

Sesshomaru waited outside the infirmary as his healers worked on his ward. She was very sick. Some sort of infection. He looked up as Shiku came out.

"The little miss is merely sick with the flu. She will recover nicely." Sesshomaru let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. His ward would be safe. She would still be able to run around and pick the beautiful flowers she loved so much.

He walked into the great hall and looked at his company. His brother stepped forward.

"Is she….."

"She is well. Shiku says she will recover." He watched as the group seemed to relax. His little ward seemed to be tied to these humans and his brother.

He turned when he heard the steady approach of horses and then he saw the bird fly in low and perch swiftly on his shoulder. He looked at the bird surprised the animal had the courage to just perch on the great Killing Perfection's shoulder.

Soon after came three riders. A woman, A man and what he presumed was their son. Then came the very person who had been plaguing his mind for the past few weeks.

They all bowed respectfully when the man stepped forward.

"Lord Sesshomaru, We have been traveling with your companion Orion. She is very polite Milord."

Sesshomaru looked at Orion to see her blushing but still standing straight as a board and in salute position.

"Jakken. Take this family to the guest wing. Make sure they are properly cared for." His eyes turned to Orion who was still blushing.

"And take the Witch to the room next to Rin's." Jakken bowed without a word then turned to leave expecting Orion to follow but she didn't. Instead her gaze had turned dark. Fire burned in her eyes when she turned on her heel and grabbed the head horse's reins.

"I'm going out for a ride." She swung into the saddle leaving her broom with Meissa.

Sesshomaru smirked then looked at the others.

"Retire for the day. Dinner will be early."

He watched the fading figure in the distance. His gaze turned to the bird still perched on his arm. Artimus squeaked then fluttered in the air following after the young witch. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow following after the two strange creatures.

Orion felt the wind whip past her as her cloak flew behind her. The horse threw his head happy to be running when she spurred him on seeing the low branch in front of her.

Orion could feel him trailing her. She smirked as she reached up launching herself up onto the branch then into the air where she felt as if she could touch the stars.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes watched as she jumped high into the air with the strength of a demon then drift back down as if she was floating in the water landing solidly on the ground as the horse pranced back to her pawing at the ground as the Demon Lord appeared.

"Let's get something strait." She glared at him placing her hands on her hips.

"One, I have a name. Second I am not lower than you just because I'm human and third, You are not allowed to call me Witch. Am I understood?"

He growled bareing his fangs at her.

"You will not order this Sesshomaru around." She took a few steps toward him challenging him.

"I will do whatever I want when it comes to insults. Only a creature of magical descent is allowed to call a fellow Witch or Wizard. And I would like to point out that I am in fact, not a witch."

Sesshomaru seemed to relax a bit then replied.

"You are whatever I deem you are. I am a Lord and you are a mere human." He turned after speaking his final word which only made her more angry.

"Are you deaf? Clearly you are but I thought a dog demon like you would have excellent hearing? Seems I was wrong."

In a split second she had been pushed against a tree and was held up by her neck. Orion struggled helplessly as Artimus attacked fruitless at Sesshomaru.

The demon lord hissed angrily at her as she struggled. Her hair had come undone when he'd shoved her against the tree. It now blew in ebony waves around her as he spoke. Tears clouded her eyes as he clenched harder.

"You will not insult this Sesshomaru or his breeding line. If you do again I will personally pleasure in cutting out your tongue." With that said he dropped her to the ground in a heap.

Orion lifted her head as her hair blew over her mouth and tears rolled down her cheeks. She watched his retreating form as Artimus clucked worriedly at her.

"You're just like them." She whispered broken into the howling afternoon wind.


End file.
